Boralus
| loc = Eastern Tiragarde Sound, Kul Tiras | government = Monarchy | ruler = Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore | affiliation = Alliance | level = Scalable 110-120 }} Boralus (pronounced bohr-AH-luhs and Kul'Tiras Regal)BlizzCon 2017, World of Warcraft | What's New is the capital of the island city-state of Kul Tiras.Jaina: Reunion, pg. 6BlizzCon 2017, Alex Afrasiabi: "Within Tiragarde we will find the capital city of Kul Tiras, Boralus. This will also be the Alliance main base of operations..." It is located on the mouth of a river or strait running through Tiragarde Sound. Boralus is a safe port of call in unsafe waters. The outer wall hosts a marketplace that is second to none. Merchants from all over Azeroth dock here to trade their goods. For most visitors, the market is all they ever see of Boralus. Beyond the Great Gate lies the city proper, and very few outsiders are allowed inside. Kennings Lodge is the largest supplier of furs and leather to Boralus.Quest:A Grizzly End History In Battle for Azeroth In the RPG Boralus, Kul Tiras' capital, lies on the island's west coast. The city's population has dwindled since Jaina's and Daelin's exodus, and many houses and surrounding farms lie empty. Currently the city's population stands at four-thousand heads. The people have drawn in away from the fringes and toward the coast; one can wander for a short while through the abandoned residential districts and market places in the city's east side. An ideal place for a secret society or hidden cabal, the town was eerily quiet. Still, Boralus is a friendly enough harbor, though almost all its citizens carry long knives to "gut the murlocs and naga". Kul Tiras's diminished fleet patrols the waterways leading to the harbor, so merchants from Southshore, Menethil Harbor and (rarely) Kalimdor make Boralus a regular stop.Lands of Conflict, 102 Areas of interest Map File:WorldMap-Boralus.jpg|Zuldazar (circa build ?) Subzones Travel connections Flight paths Boats * Stormwind City Media Images File:Boralus.jpg|Boralus canals. ;Pre-World of Warcraft File:Kul Tiras concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of the Great Gate in Boralus' harbor. File:KultirasWC2.jpg|Kul Tiras' position in Warcraft II File:WarCraftII-BeyondTheDarkPortal-Orcs-Mission08-AssaultOnKulTiras.png|Kul Tiras during the Invasion of Draenor. File:Chronicle Map of Arathor's City-States.jpg|Kul Tiras' position in File:Chron3 map of EK in the Third War.jpg|Retcon of Kul Tiras' position in Notes *Before the geography of the island was retroactively changed in Battle for Azeroth, Kul Tiras was the name of the capital and not Boralus.File:Chronicle Map of Arathor's City-States.jpg The name Boralus existed in the non-canonical RPG to refer to the capital of Kul Tiras however.Lands of Conflict Speculation *In previous lore, Kul Tiras was a city-state,Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, chapter 6: Her father, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, ruled the city-state of Kul Tiras... like the other human kingdoms. In Battle for Azeroth, it is a kingdom with Boralus as its capital, like in the RPG. **It could be speculated that since its establishment up to the Third War or its aftermath, Kul Tiras was a city-state, and changed afterwards, becoming the capital city of Boralus. **The dot on the Warcraft II map labeled as "Kul Tiras" may be the current-day Boralus. Both are on the southeast parts of the island. Chronicle Volume 1 moved the dot to a central location. Trivia *In the ''StarCraft'' universe, Boralis is the name of the capital city of the planet Braxis. Patch changes * References See also * Boralus Harbor * Siege of Boralus External links es:Boralus Category:Boralus Category:Cities Category:Human territories Category:Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras (kingdom) Category:Lands of Conflict Category:RPG locations Category:Tiragarde Sound